fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pierrot Furring
Pierrot Furring (ピエロ・ファリング Piero Faringu), also called Joker '(ジョーカー ''Jōkā), is a Dark Mage from the Dark Guild, Dracola, where he is the leader of his team, '''Team Hat Trick. Appearance Pierrot Furring is a young man, with a tall and thin body. He has long, light blonde hair and golden eyes. Pierrot is seen wearing an auburn red trenchcoat. Underneath, he wears a black buttoned shirt with a beige tie. He is almost always seen wearing a black hat with a red stripe. This entire look gives him an aspect similar to a street magician. He also wears black shoes. His Guild tattoo is located on the palm of his right hand. Personality Pierrot is an intellectual, or at least an analyst, able to confidently state the nature of his opponent's powers and how it functions. He is also somewhat well-mannered and well-spoken when compared to his comrades.He is not exactly very composed, but, in comparision to his team's crazy attitude and his Guild's bloodthirst, he is much more rational. Nevertheless, when facing a disadvantage or when overwhelmed by the enemy, he turns into an extremely rude and lecherous character. He is quite foul-mouthed and while acting cool and collected at first, he clearly enjoys battle and when riled can seem to be a bit maniacal. He is rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities, and can sometimes be too much of a talkative person, constantly being shut up by his comrades. He is, during battle, very sadistic and enjoys a good fight, hence he doesn't use his trump card. He likes to consider life as a magic trick; some know the secret behind it and can survive the "guillotine" and others amaze themselves and try to reach the truth without ever achieving it. In terms of personal likes and dislikes, Pierrot is extremely afraid of snakes, which is why he dislikes to be around Orochuri Serpanta when he uses his magic. He also states that he doesn't like his team and only chose it because of its power. He considers it the strongest team of the Dracola Guild. History Alongside Orochuri and several others, Pierrot ran off from the Prison of Thanatos after Lucifer Ravenneel infiltrated it and gathered followers. He was sntenced to life in prison because of several corruption among his former Guild, as well as being the responsible for the murder of several mages. Magic and Abilities Magic Hat Trick (ハットトリック Hatto Torikku): A For bidden type of Magic; Pierrot Furring mastered this Holder Magic, where he uses his clothes to summon different things, both objects or weapons. The real trump card of his technique is his space-time manipulation. If he puts his hand inside his hat or inside his coat, he can teleport anything he chooses to a certain place inside his sightline. He can possess more than one thing at a time. Combining his technique with Card Play makes it a powerful technique. In fact, he can improve its power range. If he sucessfully performs Card Play (because it is based on pure luck), Pierrot can summon living beings. *'Rabbit out of the Hat '(帽中ウサギ外 Bō-chū Usagi-gai): This is Pierrot's first out of two abilities with Hat Trick. With Rabbit out of the Hat, Pierrot is capable of summoning or "pulling out" of his hat several things. He can summon living beings, such as tigers and elephants, if he successfully mixes this technique with his second magic, Card Play. *'Circle Jumping '(円躍り En Odori): Named after the trick performed on the circus, where beasts jump through firey circles, Circle Jumping is Pierrot's second Hat Trick technique. He can create portals and wormholes that defy the space-time continuum. With it, he can teleport himself, his weapons or the enemy's attacks, both physical or magic. Card Play (カードプレイ Kādo Purei): Combined with Hat Trick, Card Play is an extremely powerful magic trick. Pierrot defines two separate realities: one that happens if the enemy wins and other if he wins. The magic, although, has more power over Pierrot than Pierrot has over it. He can't choose the same effect to both parties nor he can't switch cards. After shuffling his card deck, he asks for the enemy to pick a card and to confirm if the said card is the one with the magic's incantation. Both Pierrot and the opponent are unable of changing the course of the action. *'Trump Card: Cheating '(切り札・浮気 Kirifuda: Uwaki): The only technique that can change the course of the action; Pierrot can snap his fingers in order to change cards with the opponent. By doing so, he can revert papers with the enemy. He only uses it when in great disadvantage, since he enjoys a good fight. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a weapon of choice, Pierrot is usually seen summoning scimitar-like swords from his hat, using his Hat Trick Magic. He is good enough to keep up with one of the strongest members of the Siren Feather Guild. His quickness at summoning a sword and enter the offensive is amazing. He is proficient enough to fight with two blades at once. Keen Intellect: As the leader of his Team Hat Trick, Pierrot is a good thinker, with a remarkable intellect. His best capability is his ability to understand the enemy's abilities and its flaws quickly, as well as keeping his composure. He is rather analytical during fights. Good Manipulator: As a magician, Pierrot is fully aware and capable of manipulating others into helping him or even to achieve his personal goals with little to no effort. He usually manipulates others with his magic, cheating with several techniques in order to win at all costs. Enhanced Endurance: While he might look very polished and have a refined and rather unique sense of style, Pierrot can withstand several injuries that would probably kill most wizards. It also shows that Pierrot's skills in battle are not affected by his injuries, as he kept his composure, speed and stength throughout entire fights. Quotes *(After escaping the Prison of Thanatos) "FINALLY! I am OUT of that ridiculous place. Man, that is boring! Can't play, can't perform magic tricks, can't wear my great clothes! I thought this time would never come!"